Jukutatsu - Origine
by lasolitaire
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


Note de l'auteur : Parce que la suite arrive ...

_Italique : flash-back_

* * *

Jukutatsu - Origine

\- Ce n'est pas une période dont je suis fière mais c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu me rendre compte que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien...

_Uma remonta l'ensemble d'un village avec deux gardes de chaque côté. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle rencontra plusieurs villageois agenouillés, encerclés par des soldats. Elle les fixa un instant puis secoua la tête tout en désignant un drapeau flottant à quelques mètres d'eux._

_\- Pensez-vous sincèrement que c'est une manière judicieuse de remercier l'Empire ou pire l'Empereur ? ... Je ne le demanderais qu'une seule fois : Livrez-nous les maîtres de l'Eau et nous repartirons en vous laissant ce pour quoi mes hommes étaient venus ... Des vivres._

_Une légère brise fit frisonner Uma qui le masqua rapidement. Elle détestait le Nord. Le froid. Un léger sentiment accentuant sa frustration. La colère. La colère d'être ici pendant que son frère était tranquillement en train de se prélasser elle ne sait où dans la Nation du Feu. Elle sentit une chaleur en elle qui fit reculer certains de ses hommes. Face à l'absence de réponse, elle attrapa un homme et créa une flamme en forme de poignard sous son cou._

_\- Si je n'ai pas de réponse, je vous abattrais comme des chiens. Un à un alors?_

_Une jeune femme se releva sous le regard surpris d'Uma. Au vue de sa posture, elle n'était pas une guerrière. Uma ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative de la beauté de celle-ci mais se reconnecta rapidement à la réalité lorsque celle-ci prit la parole._

_\- En tant qu'héritière de l'Ancien Empire, je vous demanderais de relâcher cet homme._

_Uma distingua certain murmure de ses soldats. Elle relâcha l'homme tout en se rapprochant à grand pas de la jeune femme._

_\- Crois-tu que tes mensonges vont te sauver? Vont les sauver?_

_\- Je ne mens pas. Je suis une descendante de la famille Fujino. L'unique représentante de l'Ancien Empire._

_Uma rigola légèrement se qui glaça une partie de ses hommes._

_\- Mon aïeul a réduit à néant l'Ancien Empire alors si tu ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui ..._

_\- Laissez-les partir._

_Uma fixa plusieurs secondes la jeune femme devant elle qui ne baissa pas le regard. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, personne n'avait osé la couper dans ses paroles ni même soutenir son regard. La jeune femme reprit tout en désignant les personnes derrière elle._

_\- Ce sont des humains comme vous et moi._

_Uma attrapa par le cou la jeune femme et cracha le reste de ses paroles._

_\- Gardes ! Amenez-là dans mes quartiers. Elle fera un bon présent à mon père et permettra de revenir sur les dires d'une extermination de l'ancien Régime. Et pour ceux-là ... _

_Uma fixa une nouvelle fois les personnes devant elle et sourit légèrement tout en envoyant plusieurs flammes sur eux. Ses flammes furent contrées par de légères projections d'eau. Elle pointa du doigt les personnes responsables de l'extinction de ses flammes._

_\- Enfermez-moi ceux là dans le hangar. Nous le brûlerons demain matin lorsque nous repartirons._

_Elle fixa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme et murmura durement._

_\- Ils ne peuvent en aucun cas cacher leur vraie nature ..._

* * *

_\- Mais Uma-sama nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sans surveillance. Nous avons nos ordres de l'Empereur._

_\- Et que croyez-vous qu'une Norma puisse me faire! _

_\- Mais Majes..._

_\- Dehors!_

_Uma s'écrasa sur son siège puis fixa la jeune femme devant elle._

_\- A vrai dire tu m'impressionne descendante de la famille Fujino._

_\- Je m'appelle Suzume ..._

_Uma tapota le côté de son siège tout en soupirant. Elle avait agit sur un coup de tête. Que devait-elle faire de cette jeune femme? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et grogna légèrement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été en compagnie d'une femme? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas écouté ses désirs et besoins? Peut-être que ce n'était pas un cadeau pour son père mais bien pour elle. Elle fut sortie de sa transe par la personne responsable de son tourment._

_\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi?_

_\- Te ramener dans la Nation du feu. Mon père sera sans doute fière d'avoir un trophée à présenter._

_\- Un trophée?_

_\- Une maîtresse si tu préfères._

_Suzume vit Uma se rapprocher d'elle avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur son visage._

_\- Sauf si tu acceptes que ce soit ..._

_Uma grimaça suite à une légère gêne. Elle posa machinalement une main sur son côté droit tout en se redirigeant vers son siège. L'heure n'était pas à la luxure. _

_\- Un maître de l'eau pourrait soigner cette douleur ... Nous avons chacun besoin des autres ... L'Équilibre est essentiel._

_\- L'Équilibre n'est qu'une chose provenant de l'Ancien Empire ... Une illusion._

_\- Je pense au contraire que l'illusion réside dans les actions actuelles de l'Empire._

_\- Silence!_

_Suzume sursauta face à l'énervement soudain de son homologue. Celle-ci se relevant tout en maintenant son côté droit. Suzume remarqua une tâche de sang fraîche entourant la main d'Uma. Instinctivement, Suzume se rapprocha d'Uma qui l'arrêta d'un geste de la main._

_\- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne et surtout pas d'une Norma idéaliste._

_Uma grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle réchauffa sa blessure en faisant appel à sa maîtrise. Voyant le regard mortifié de Suzume, elle préféra quitter la tente._

_\- Les gardes te tueront si tu oses quitter cette tente._

* * *

_Uma distingua un bruit malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Elle tendit une oreille s'attendant à une attaque mais entendit l'ouverture de la tente. Tout en se relevant, elle secoua la tête._

_\- Elle ne va quand-même pas ..._

* * *

_\- Si vous longez la falaise, ils ne vous suivrons pas ... Vous serez à votre avantage au vue de la masse d'eau qui se trouve autours de vous._

_Suzume enlaça une femme plus âgée qui blanchit légèrement lorsqu'elle regarda derrière elle. Suzume se retourna et se plaça devant le petit groupe._

_\- La plupart ne sont que des enfants ..._

_\- Je pourrais toujours les tuer parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui va m'arrêter._

_\- Voyez-vous une différence entre les personnes derrière vous et vous-même? Qu'ils soient maîtres du Feu ou de l'Eau ou même des personnes démunies d'un Élément comme moi... Nous sommes tous pareils alors pourquoi cette chasse aux sorcières ? Je vous en prie._

_Uma s'attarda un instant sur les propos de sa cadette puis la vie s'agenouiller devant elle._

_\- Je ferais ce que vous voulez. Je vous offre ma vie en échange de la leurs ..._

_\- Tout ce que je veux?_

_\- Oui._

_Uma contracta malgré elle sa mâchoire et fixa les enfants en particulier. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis articula difficilement tout en tournant les talons._

_\- Disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis._

* * *

_\- Déshabilles-toi._

_\- Je ..._

_Uma retira sa tunique et s'installa sur sa couchette._

_\- Tu m'as dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi alors déshabilles-toi._

_Suzume retira délicatement sa robe et masqua ses seins avec ses mains. Uma se releva et caressa doucement le corps nu devant elle._

_\- Peut-être que je devrais te garder pour moi ... L'Empereur sera sans doute plus ... Exigent._

_Suzume frissonna légèrement face à la touche. Malgré la chaleur émanant de son acolyte, elle était gelée. Uma se rapprocha de sa victime et allait l'embrasser lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son côté meurtrie._

_\- Il n'est pas sage de mettre de côté cette blessure. _

_Malgré les propos posés de Suzume, Uma remarqua que celle-ci tremblait ainsi que les larmes menaçant de couler. La peur. Uma se reconnecta alors à la réalité et laissa un murmure lui échapper._

_\- Je deviens comme lui ..._

_Uma se décala, perdue dans ses pensées et se réinstalla sur sa couchette. Tout en fixant ses mains, elle resta plusieurs minutes silencieuses avant qu'elle ne sente une main sur son genou. Suzume s'accroupit devant elle et murmura doucement._

_\- Vous êtes loin d'être aussi impitoyable que votre père._

_\- Je pourrais te tuer._

_\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas._

_Uma ancra son regard dans celui de la femme devant elle qui finit par se relever et se rhabiller._

_\- Peut-être y'a-t-il encore un peu d'espoir pour cet Empire._

* * *

_\- Uma-sama les maîtres de l'eau ont quitté le village. Devons-nous ..._

_\- Il n'y a jamais eu de maîtres de l'Eau ici._

_\- Mais ..._

_Uma envoya une flamme dans le torse du jeune homme qui s'écrasa au sol face à l'action. Celle-ci s'enflamma sur elle-même sous le regard mortifié de ses hommes et reprit d'une voix plus sombres._

_\- Il n'y a jamais eu de maîtres de l'Eau ici. Est-ce que c'est clair!_

_Suzume fixa la scène en retrait et fut parcourue d'un léger frisson._

_\- C'est donc cela l'Agni dont tout le monde parle ..._

* * *

_\- Uma-sama nous a signalé que vous n'étiez pas une menace alors oui vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble dans ce campement._

_Suzume ne savait pas si elle devait être vexée ou soulagée. _

_\- Où est elle?_

_Le garde pointa une direction mais murmura doucement._

_\- Je vous déconseillerai d'y aller._

* * *

_Uma masqua rapidement son corps tout en essayant de rester calme. Elle vit le regard de Suzume parcourir des yeux l'ensemble de son corps rougi. Celle-ci s'avança vers Uma et avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher sentit une chaleur supplémentaire autour de son poignet._

_\- Ne me touches pas._

_Suzume sentit la prise se faire plus tendre et réitéra son geste tout en caressant doucement le côté droit d'Uma._

_\- La maîtrise est à l'origine de cela ... Votre pouvoir est exceptionnel mais trop instable._

_Uma se laissa faire face à la touche délicate et sentit Suzume toucher une partie de son corps._

_\- La flamme qui brûle à l'intérieur de vous doit être apaisée ... Contrôlée sinon elle signifiera votre perte._

_\- Mon frère se fera une joie de me remplacer sur le trône._

_Uma sentit une légère caresse sur son visage._

_\- Vous avez un cœur bon ... Et j'ai confiance que vos actions prochaines soient beaucoup plus humbles que vos précédentes. Une fois votre flamme maîtrisée, vous serez amenée à beaucoup de chose ... Et peut-être ... A rétablir l'Équilibre._

_Uma saisit la main sur son visage et secoua la tête. _

_\- Ce que tu vois en moi est loin d'être la réalité._

_\- Et qu'en est elle?_

_\- Une femme réalisant ce que l'Empereur attend d'elle pour pouvoir monter sur le trône. Et éviter que son abruti de frère ne lui prenne._

_\- L'Équilibre n'est pas un obstacle. _

_Uma secoua la tête tout en cherchant sa tunique._

_\- Une fois dans la Nation du Feu ... Tu comprendras._

* * *

_Uma cogna à une petite chaumière et entra sans y être invitée. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Suzume à l'intérieur. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et attendit que son hôte fasse de même mais celle-ci s'accroupit devant elle tout en posant sa tête sur ses genoux._

_\- Tu n'as rien? J'ai su pour la bataille et ..._

_\- Tu te soucies de moi?_

_Uma grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une tape sur son épaule. Ce qui alerta Suzume._

_\- Tu as été blessée ?_

_\- Ce n'est rien._

_Suzume retira malgré la protestation la tunique d'Uma et remarqua les multiples ecchymoses. _

_\- Il faut que cela cesse ... Tu es en train de te consumer._

_\- C'est peut-être ce que je mérite après tout ..._

_Suzume fixa une nouvelle fois son aînée semblant lointaine. Elle repris tout en murmurant._

_\- Tu m'a amenée ici depuis plusieurs mois et pourtant ... Tu ne m'as pas livrée à l'Empereur. Tu viens tous les jours quand tu es dans l'Empire pour me voir ... Alors tu es loin d'être quelqu'un méritant de perdre le contrôle face à son pouvoir. Laisses-moi t'aider à le maîtriser ..._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ferais ça?_

_\- Parce je tiens à toi._

_Uma remarqua une légère rougeur sur le visage de Suzume qui s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle caressa chaque parcelle de son corps tout en murmurant le regard vide._

_\- Je ne te mérite pas Suzume ..._

_Suzume prit délicatement la main d'Uma dans la sienne puis embrassa chaque phalange._

_\- Je vois en toi des choses que personne d'autres ne voient ... Des choses que tu ne laisses percevoir qu'en ma présence. Je serais toujours à tes côtés Uma ..._

_\- Même lorsque je serais Impératrice?_

_Suzume sourit difficilement tout en essayant de se décaler mais Uma renforça sa prise sur son bassin._

_\- Tu ne pourras pas être Impératrice si cela se sait..._

_\- Si quoi se sait?_

_\- Ton attirance pour les femmes._

_\- Tu veux dire mon attirance pour toi ..._

_\- Uma ..._

_\- Alors je ne le serais pas ..._

_\- Mais qui sera là pour l'Équilibre si tu ne l'es pas?_

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être Impératrice pour cela ...Tant que je t'ai auprès de moi._

* * *

\- Donc depuis le début tu étais pour l'égalité ma tante?

Uma fredonna sa réponse tout en fixant autours d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère soit heureuse que je te raconte cela. Enfin à vous deux.

Alyssa fixa Nina qui prit la parole.

\- Mais c'est tellement romantique ... Tu ne trouves pas toi?

\- Je trouve aussi.

Uma toussota légèrement tout en réajustant sa position.

\- Les choses se sont un peu compliquées lorsque ton père a su pour nous deux.

Un bruit fit grimacer Uma.

\- Tu n'es quand-même pas en train de leur raconter ...

\- Mais maman c'est nous qui avons demandé. Et puis au moins elle se repose.

Suzume secoua la tête tout en se plaçant à côté d'Uma.

\- Et bien j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que ta tante vous raconte.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de rester ...

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Uma grommela légèrement mais sentit une touche légère sur sa main.

\- Allons où en étais-tu?

\- L'arrivée de Kenta ...

* * *

_\- Tiens j'ai trouvé ces ... Suzume?_

_Celle-ci semblait éteinte devant un verre d'eau. Elle leva légèrement les yeux et sourit difficilement. Uma comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se rapprocha de Suzume et l'enlaça légèrement par derrière. _

_\- Qui y'a t-il?_

_\- Promets moi de ne pas te mettre en colère._

_\- Hum pourquoi m'énerverais-je?_

_\- Ton frère est venu ici pour ... Pour me menacer._

_Suzume ressentit une forte chaleur qui la fit se retourner._

_\- Uma ..._

_\- Je vais le tuer ... Je vais le ..._

_Suzume embrassa Uma la prenant de court. Celle-ci resserra son emprise sur son aînée._

_\- J'ai peur._

_\- Je ne laisserais jamais te faire du mal._

_\- J'ai peur pour toi. A travers ses menaces à mon égard ... C'est toi qu'il visait._

_Uma caressa doucement les cheveux de Suzume et murmura doucement, diminuant sa chaleur corporelle._

_\- Il connaît mon affection pour toi et il s'en servira alors ... Fais-moi confiance je te protégerais ..._

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ma tante?

Uma rougit légèrement et vit que Suzume n'était pas dans un meilleur moment.

_\- Uma je n'ai jamais fais ça et il fait tellement chaud ..._

_Uma se redressa sur ses coudes et embrassa les lèvres d'Uma._

_\- C'est parce que je suis ... J'ai envie de toi ... La chaleur reflète mes sentiments alors me laisseras-tu faire?_

_Pour toute réponse Suzume embrassa Uma._

\- Tante Uma?

\- Nous avons ...

Suzume toussota tout en prenant la suite du récit.

\- Nous avons demandé à une servante de vivre dans ma maison. Et ensuite ...

* * *

_\- Uma ?_

_Uma renforça la prise sur l'enfant dans ses mains._

_\- Sa mère n'a pas survécu ... Je l'ai appelé Ahn ... Comme ton arrière grand-mère._

_\- Que vas-tu faire de cet enfant?_

_Uma secoua la tête tout en s'éloignant avec l'enfant._

_\- Kenta ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix à ce sujet. Enfin je ne voudrais pas t'offenser en parlant de lui comme le dernier des salopards._

_\- Uma ..._

_\- Tu as choisi ton camps Suzume en acceptant sa demande en mariage alors laisse-moi avec ma fille._

-Kenta n'a jamais considéré Ahn comme sa fille mais ... Pour elle, malgré nos différents et ma dureté à son égard, je l'aimais bien plus qu'une mère. Cette enfant m'a fait voir le monde d'une autre manière et ... A été mon réconfort lors de la naissance de Shizuru.

_\- Qu'attends-tu pour féliciter Suzume ? La tradition veut que tu bénisses ta nièce ma chère sœur._

_Kenta sortit de la pièce tout en rigolant. Uma fixa alors durement le berceau tout en se rapprochant. Une chaleur hors du commun lui brûla les veines. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un léger murmure._

_\- Uma ne lui fait pas de mal je t'en prie._

_Uma se décala inconsciemment du berceau et se concentra sur la jeune femme alitée._

_\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?_

_\- Uma ... Je n'avais pas le choix._

_Uma secoua rapidement la tête et se décida à sortir._

_\- Promets-moi que tu la protégeras de la fureur de Kenta?_

_\- En plus tu oses me demander de prendre soin de cette enfant? Pour qui est-ce-que tu me prends Suzume? Saches que si ta fille ose une seule fois être en présence sans toi, elle mourra._

\- Tu as fait du mal à Nee-san ma tante?

Uma fixa machinalement l'extérieur.

\- Oui mais toute cette colère ... Aujourd'hui j'arrive à me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dirigée vers Shizuru.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils face à cela ne comprenant pas toute cette phrase. Sa mère fixa un instant Uma et reprit difficilement.

\- J'ai fait des choix qui ... Tout ce que je voulais c'est que ta tante et ta sœur soient en sécurité au sein de l'empire. Mais tous ses choix n'ont fait qu'apporter énormément de douleurs et de tristesses.

Uma fixa les deux adolescentes puis leur intima de sortir. Seule avec Suzume, elle reprit doucement.

\- Je suis probablement encore en vie grâce à tes choix alors même si je ne l'avais pas perçu de cette manière avant, aujourd'hui je le sais.

Suzume sentit une caresse sur son visage qui la força à regarder Uma qui reprit plus sentimentalement.

\- Je me souviens de tout. De notre rencontre jusqu'à ta ... Disparition. Mais je me souviens surtout de nous. De ta chaleur, de ta douceur et de ta gentillesse. Tu m'as tellement manqué Suzume.

Suzume encercla la main d'Uma dans l'une des siennes et murmura tristement.

\- J'ai tellement voulu revenir ... Mais aujourd'hui ... Ma grande fille est en proie à ses émotions, ma cadette est silencieuse sur ses émotions et toi ...

\- Moi j'attends ta réponse sur un possible pardon. Comme tu me l'as promis sur cette île.

Suzume chercha un instant ses mots puis finit par combler le vide entre elle et Uma. Le baiser était doux et chaste. Elle posa son front contre celui de son aînée.

\- Je te pardonnes Uma.


End file.
